one-shot
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Série de One-shot sur le couple GreyNa.


Ceci m'est venu à l'esprit alors j'ai voulu vous le faire partager. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mon nom est Natsu Dragnir, et je suis fou amoureux de Grey Fullbuster depuis tant de temps… Tout pourrait aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas, alors laissez-moi vous raconter ma tragique histoire… Soyez bien attentifs car je ne vous la raconterai qu'une fois…

* * *

Ça faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que Magnolia n'avait plus eût de pluie. Comment pouvait-il pleuvoir lorsque la fille de la pluie était heureuse ? Hélas la population commençait à souffrir de cette chaleur insupportable. Moi la chaleur ne m'avait jamais posé de problème j'aimais ça, ça me rappelait mes moments passés avec papa.

Pourtant on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui il allait pleuvoir, et toute la journée. Comment je le savais ? Tout simplement parce que, assis sur ma chaise au fond de la guilde, j'assistais à une violente dispute entre Grey et Juvia. Voilà, la sécheresse est finie pour aujourd'hui. Je me suis mis à sourire bêtement.

 ** _Ce sourire…_**

Je me cache derrière ce grand sourire que tout le monde connait pour qu'ils ne voient pas la peine que j'ai en moi. Après tout, comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Chacun vit leur vie maintenant… Erza continue à partir en mission solo mais tout le monde a bien compris que c'était parce que Jellal la rejoignait la plupart du temps. Lucy, eh bien elle a fini par sortir avec Loki. Au début elle m'en voulait mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais un jour elle m'a pris à part et m'a expliqué qu'elle m'aimait moi et pas Loki. Que lui répondre lorsque ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ? Et pourtant je la comprenais plus que n'importe qui car moi aussi j'aimais quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui ne m'aimerais jamais en retour.

C'est un sentiment douloureux, j'envie tous les jours Juvia… C'est elle qui partage ses nuits avec lui, elle qui a le droit de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de se coller à lui lorsque les nuits sont trop fraiches, alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur qui se doit de garder une expression heureuse devant eux.

A vrai dire, je n'étais pas là lorsqu'ils se sont « enfin » mis ensembles car je peux vous le dire, je ne l'aurais pas laissé être prit loin de moi !

Mais je fus envoyé en mission par le maitre le commanditaire de la mission m'avait expressément demandé, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais des responsabilités et je me devais d'y aller. Fichu mission ! Elle n'avait ni queue, ni tête mais elle m'a retenu pendant plus d'un an… Quand je suis rentré, eh bien c'était trop tard. J'en venais même à me demander si ce n'était pas une magouille de quelqu'un pour m'évincer, mais qui aurait pu savoir mes sentiments pour ce crétin de Grey ? Personne, j'avais toujours fait attention, je cachais assez bien mon jeu. La preuve, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Si j'aurais pris mon courage à deux mains et que j'étais parti lui parler, peut-être que ce serait moi à la place de Juvia ou peut-être que je me serais fait jeté. Je ne saurais jamais…

Maintenant je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer, oui c'était les filles qui pleuraient mais lorsque votre cœur est brisé vous n'y pouvez rien. C'était quelque chose d'indéniable, je n'en ai pas honte et je l'assume pleinement !

Je soupirais légèrement, je n'avais pas envie de penser à cela, aujourd'hui je vais passer un après-midi tranquille pour essayer de l'oublier. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais…

Je sentis une aura derrière moi, et je fus surpris lorsque je vis Juvia derrière moi. Son regard ne me disait rien qui vaille…

 _ **Garder le sourire.**_

« Qu'est que je peux faire pour toi Juvia ? dis-je en souriant.

\- Juvia voudrais parler à Natsu, me dit-elle d'un ton glacial. »

Je la suivi donc sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, sous la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas. J'attendis qu'elle commence à parler, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Juvia a oublié de demander à Natsu comment c'était passé sa mission ?

\- Bien mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Elle soupira et releva la tête vers moi.

« Parce que c'est Juvia qui a envoyé Natsu sur cette mission.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, Juvia a bien remarqué que Natsu était un rival en amour alors il fallait l'évincer pour qu'il ne s'interpose pas entre Juvia et Grey-sama !

\- Alors… c'est toi qui… »

Je n'en revenais pas ! Alors j'avais raison quelqu'un avait fait en sorte que je m'éloigne d'ici mais de là à penser que c'était Juvia ?!

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre.

« Juvia pouvait voir que Natsu avait le même regard qu'elle lorsqu'il regardait Grey-sama. Comment Natsu se sent lorsqu'il est près de Grey-sama ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Quand je suis près de lui, je sais qu'il est indifférent, que son cœur ne s'emballe pas et que sa respiration reste normale. Je sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ce que je ressens ou à quel point je peux souffrir. Mais pourtant, je continue de l'aimer et jamais je ne cesserais d'attendre. Même si je n'y crois plus.

\- Exactement comme Juvia se sentait avant que Grey-sama lui dise qu'il l'aimait. »

La tristesse pouvait se lire sur mon visage. Ces paroles, j'aurais aimé les dire moi-même mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je suis… content pour vous, si Grey est heureux avec toi c'est tout ce qui m'importe même si… Non, rien…

\- Merci Natsu, Juvia est contente. »

Elle sourit alors que moi, moi je restais là, gardant la tête basse. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors que j'allais partir, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit pour y révéler l'homme de tous mes désirs, Grey Fullbuster. Il parut surpris de nous voir tous les deux dehors.

« Ah Juvia je te cherchais ! Ben qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda-t-il, étonné par le silence qui régnait.

\- Rien Grey-sama ! Pourquoi Grey-sama cherchait Juvia ?

\- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il nous força à tous rentrer dans la guilde. Après cela, il demanda le silence et se mit à genoux devant Juvia tandis qu'il ouvrait un petit écrin tout en prononçant cette phrase : « Juvia veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, elle a accepté avec grand plaisir. Mais moi, je sentis quelque chose se fissurer en moi et une immense tristesse m'envahir.

Après cette annonce assez fracassante si je puis dire, je ne m'attardais pas à la guilde. Je ne voulais pas rester pour fêter leurs fiançailles, c'était trop douloureux pour moi. J'avançais rapidement dans les rues de Magnolia quand je fus rattrapé par Grey.

« Hey ! Natsu attend !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu ne devrais pas fêter ta grande nouvelle ? dis-je tout en continuant à marcher en direction de chez moi.

\- Je voulais te demander d'être mon témoin de mariage. »

Je me tournais vers lui. Alors là, c'était le comble du comble il était temps de lui dire la vérité.

« Non je ne veux pas.

\- Hein pourquoi ça ?!

\- Je ne veux pas être le témoin d'un connard comme toi qui n'a aucun scrupule à me demander ça, à moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Il me prend que, je suis amoureux de toi mais toi, tu n'as même pas été capable de le voir. En même temps c'est normal puisque tu ne me vois que comme un simple rival ! Ou peut-être un ami ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu me considères… »

Grey resta silencieux et je poursuivis donc sur ma lancée lui crachant à la figure toute ma haine et ma tristesse. Le plus dur, ce fut de voir Grey ne pas réagir il se contenta juste de me dire qu'il était désolé.

« Je n'attendais pas plus de ta part car… je savais que ce n'était pas partagé même si j'aurais espéré le contraire… »

Je me retournais et le laissa là, au beau milieu de la rue. Au moins j'avais enfin pu dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je ne savais pas ce que pensait Grey mais une chose est sûr, il avait l'air vraiment confus. Mais cela m'importe peu désormais…

« Natsu ! »

Ce n'est pas vrai, on ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille ! Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouvais à plat ventre sur le sol mouillé. Voilà maintenant que je suis trempé ! Je vais tuer le ou la saleté qui m'a fait ça. Mon cerveau se déconnecta lorsqu'une paire de lèvres s'écrasa contre les miennes. Elles étaient douce mais en même temps froides au gout de l'hiver.

 ** _Grey_**

Je profitais de ce baiser car c'était certainement le seul que j'aurais de toute ma vie. Malgré tout, je ne le prolongeais pas et en vînt à repousser légèrement Grey.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- C'était… instinctif… je…

\- Tu es avec Juvia, Grey ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça… ce n'est pas bien.

\- Je m'en fou de tes états d'âme Natsu ! J'avais envie de t'embrasser depuis si longtemps au moins je l'aurais fait.

Je soupirais, frustré par ce revirement de situation. Mais qu'est-ce que Grey avait en tête ?! Je le regardais assez confus avant de lâcher faiblement : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi…

\- Que tu sois mon témoin.

\- Grey je t'ai déjà – »

Je fus coupé par Grey qui enchaîna rapidement.

« Et mon amant. »

J'étais totalement perdu. Grey m'aimait alors mais pourquoi faisait il tout cela ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Tu joues avec le feu Grey.

\- Cela m'importe peu j'ai envie de toi aussi à mes côtés. Alors que dis-tu ?

\- Ça me convient bien. Je serais ton témoin et… ton amant mais je ne serais en aucun cas responsable de ton malheur si Juvia le découvre.

\- Bien entendu. »

Il me sourit à son tour et m'embrassa langoureusement comme pour seller notre contrat.

Oui je sais c'est très mal ce que nous avions convenu mais comprenez-moi…je l'aime tellement que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avec lui…

* * *

Voilà une petite histoire. Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Ah et je tenais à remercier les béta qui ont corrigé mon texte.

A bientôt.

Dark-gray-lonely.


End file.
